Small Infinities
by ImpossibleClara9
Summary: Hazel never forgot Gus. Even when all those years passed, she still remembered his crooked smile, his sparkling eyes…his endless love. One-shot, written in the form of a letter. Co-written with the amazing ilovepebblesxx.


**Co-written with the wonderful ilovepebblesxx. Without them, this story would never have existed in the first place! Thank you so much. Please leave a review, as this is my first fan fiction. :)**

**Diclaimer: John Green owns everything. The idea of the story is mine, however. Well, mine and ilovepebblesxx. Also, I don't own the quote by Robert Fulgham at the end.**

_Dear Augustus Waters,_

It has taken me years to summon the courage to write this letter to you, but I have finally found the words.

It seems only yesterday that we were young and care-free, yet the years have caught up with me. I still remember the few treasured moments we had together, those bittersweet memories. They went so fast but still meant so much to me.

I am older now, old enough to know that although scars fade, they can never completely heal. The ache in my heart is proof of that. There is not a day that passes when I wish that it was me that traveled on and not you. You were so full of life and extraordinary and unique, yet fate chose you to go. Cancer took hold of your body but left your heart pure and untainted, ready to love.

Never once have I regretted my choices; I only wish we got to spend more time together. It was stolen from us so quickly, by cruel, cold-hearted chance. The moments we spent together…they have influenced me so much; I have never truly loved another. The relationship we had was so much more important than just young love; we were best friends, we were joined at the hip and fate should have let us love each other forever.

I remember the first time you attended the Support Group, and you said you were afraid of oblivion. And there will come a time, when everything we have created, or invented will all be forgotten. There will be no one to remember our species, and all the time we spent trying to advance our awareness will be for nothing. There was a time before us, and there will be a time after us, and everything will eventually fall into oblivion. You may argue that, therefore, there is no point in life. If everything that we strive for will eventually end, if the accomplishments we achieve will be forgotten, then why do we continue to live our lives the way we do? Love. Love is a fundamental impulse for all humans. We crave contact with other beings, and get our heart shattered many times, yet there is something so free and limitless about being in love. It opens your eyes to the inner beauty of people, and reveals your true self for the whole world to see. To expose yourself to just one person, to show them your soul…it can be terrifying. But if you risk nothing, then you will gain nothing in return.

"Okay" will be our forever and always. I remember that, and there isn't a moment that passes when I don't wish that you were beside me, helping me…loving me. And even though you're not here, I understand you're somewhere better. I can feel you still watching over me, and I know that we won't be apart for long.

Out of all of your small quirks, it's the quotes I remember most. They're now spinning in my mind, tangled and knotted, yet undeniably you. In a way, it's like we are connected through our love of literature. We have Peter Van Houten to be grateful to as he was the one who brought us to Amsterdam through `An Imperial Affliction`. He has unintentionally given me a million memories to treasure for the rest of my life, even though he wasn't half the man we thought he would be. I know you never managed to finish your eulogy, but I don't need that any more. I have your memory to cherish forever; I don't need a piece of paper to prove your love for me. The quotes I remember most are the ones you said most often. What I learnt to appreciate was that they were the ones that meant the most to you, therefore meaning the most to me. Three in particular constantly spiral within my mind: `I fell in love with the way you fall asleep: slowly then all at once`, `It would be a privilege to have my heart broken by you, Hazel Grace`, and `Some infinites are bigger then other infinities.'

I have grown to love those quotes, and they are always gliding across my thoughts, as light as a feather, and as soft as silk. They remind me of you, your crooked smile, and the way your eyes light up whenever you looked at me.

I believe that imagination is stronger than knowledge. That myth is more potent than history. That dreams are more powerful then facts. That laughter is the only cure for grief. And I believe that love is more powerful then death.

"Okay"

_I miss you, Augustus Waters, my Guardian Angel._

_My love forever and always,_

_Hazel Grace_

**Would anyone be interest_e_d in reading a continuation from this in the form of another letter? This time it would be from Gus to Hazel. Thanks for reading, and reviews would make our day!**


End file.
